Juicios en tinta
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Juzgar es fácil. ¿Ponerse en los zapatos de alguien? Esa es la parte complicada. Para ImprisonedByTechnology Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.


_**Este fic participa del Reto "Reto Especial de Navidad: "Seamos generosos" del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.** _

* * *

><p><em>Jaime al principio era un personaje que yo repudiaba. Poco a poco se fue ganando mi comprensión y en cierto modo mi cariño, al convertirse en uno de mis personajes favoritos.<em>

_Te deseo un próspero año :)_

* * *

><p>Jaime cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, ya que deseaba que nadie lo molestaran más de lo que ya estaba. Se despojó de su capa blanca y la colocó de mala gana sobre la silla de madera. La mesa que se abría camino a lo largo de la habitación estaba desordenada, llena de pergaminos, libros desparramados y copas de vino vacías. Jaime rebuscó el Libro Blanco de la Guardia Real entre el montón de libros con el entrecejo fruncido. Por primera vez desde que tomó el cargo de Lord Comandante, nació de su interior un apetito voraz por desahogar su sentir a través de las páginas en blanco del gran tomo que guardaba celosamente entre sus hojas la historia de cada comandante de la guardia personal del rey.<br>Todos y cada uno contaba historias heroicas de grandes caballeros que dedicaron su vida por el Trono de Hierro y que, sus hazañas se convirtieron en leyendas. Sin embargo, ¿quién era Jaime Lannister en realidad? El Matarreyes, ese era el título personal que acarrearía hasta que su cuerpo quedara hecho polvo en su tumba.  
>Jaime dejó expuesta una hoja en blanco, tomó una pluma y la empapó en el tintero. Aún le costaba escribir con la mano izquierda, pero eso no le impidió hacerlo en aquel momento.<p>

"Me llamáis Matarreyes, pero yo os pregunto ¿Qué habréis hecho ante un rey loco que os atormentaba con calcinar a los Siete Reinos? Un miembro de la Guardia Rey hace un juramento para proteger a vuestro rey ante las amenazas de los enemigos que le acechan, como sombras tenebrosas que se convierten en pesadillas que os quitan el sueño, pero no olvidéis que también era un caballero ungido y a pesar de que lo que véis en mí no es más que a un egoísta y vanidoso león, pienso que al haber matado al rey fue de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Aún así me juzgáis por acertarle el golpe final justo en la espalda, así como los cobardes hacen sus fechorías lejos de vuestra mirada para que no podáis ver sus rostros ardiendo en vergüenza. Arder, la palabra favorita de Aerys Targaryen junto con fuego; sí, el fuego valyrio con el que planeaba acabar con cada rincón de los Siete Reinos y al final, bañarse en sus llamas para renacer como un dragón. Y aún así me llamáis Matarreyes con todo el odio empapando cada palabra, aún cuando acabé con un rey enloquecido que también amenazaba con asesinar a la sangre de mi sangre.  
>Espero que me digáis cómo habréis actuado si el hombre que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro soñaba con aniquilar a vuestro padre. Por eso rompí el juramento de proteger a mi rey, porque Aerys se convirtió en la peor de las amenazas del reino. No soy ningún héroe, pues también he cometido muchas injusticias y disfruto ver la hoja de mi espada empapada en sangre.<br>Ver morir a alguien es un espectáculo, eso no lo negaré.

Un Lannister paga sus deudas ¿habéis deseado matar a mi padre? Os puedo asegurar que la muerte era un bendición en ese momento, porque llevar a los desdichados a una tormentosa agonía podía expiar hasta al peor de los pecadores, al llevarlos a suplicar perdón y a arrepentirse de todo mal cuando mi espada se clava en sus entrañas. Nunca soporté que se burlarán de mi familia, aunque debo admitir en estos momentos, que eso ha cambiado.

Me podríais tachar de carecer cualquier honor al liberar a un hermano sentenciado a muerte por envenenar al rey, a quien era mi propio hijo. Estaréis pensando que soy un deshonesto, algo que no podríais negar, ni siquiera yo mismo, pero jamás mataría a un hermano y menos me veríais cruzado de brazos viendo como la cabeza de Tyrion me saludaba desde una pica.  
>Eso me llevó a conducir a mi propio padre a su humillante muerte, aunque yo lo ignoraba por completo. Acepto que por mis venas corre la sangre del león que antepuso el nombre de la familia por encima de todo. Tywin Lannister, ese nombre que resonó desde mi infancia hasta mi madurez como un recordatorio constante de que mi deber como su hijo era eso, preservar en lo más alto el nombre de la Casa Lannister. Por esa razón, rompí el juramento de seguir las órdenes del rey y dejé libre a mi pequeño hermano, ante la furia de mi querida hermana.<p>

Mi preciosa y estúpida hermana, ¿en qué os convertistéis? ¿Acaso tanto poder que os brinda el Trono de Hierro os ha hecho perder todo rastro de cordura? Nacimos siendo uno solo y no os sorprendáis si morimos de igual manera. Ante los dioses y los ojos de los hombres somos pecadores, prisioneros del amor que nos profesamos y de las locuras que tú, mi querida Cersei me lleváis a realizar. Muchos de ustedes soléis decir calumnias e injurias en nuestro nombre, juzgáis sin comprender las cosas, a pesar de que acepto que lo que hacemos es indigno para los siete dioses, pero ¿acaso nunca habréis leído la historia del linaje Targaryen? El incesto estuvo presente en reyes y reinas que gobernaron Poniente. ¿Véis? Nuestro amor es prohibido, pero en mi encontraréis al más fiel de los hombres cuando de ella se trata.  
>Rompí mis juramentos como caballero, pero jamás me veréis faltarle a la mujer que amo; os burláis de mis hijos por ser bastardos a sus ojos, cuando son el fruto que nació de la pasión de mi hermana melliza y mi semilla. Somos uno solo, hechos el para el otro y aunque digáis maldiciones a mi paso, nunca podréis decir que he abusado de alguna doncella, puesto que mi corazón y el poco honor que me queda es solo para ella, la leona que doma mi corazón."<p>

Jaime dejó a un lado la pluma con aprensión. Se sintió estúpido por haber escrito sus desaires de víctima. ¿Qué habría dicho su padre por su debilidad? Cersei seguramente se hubiera burlado sin reparo y Tyrion... su hermano menor lo habría comprendido mejor que nadie.

Golpeó el tintero el cual cayó sobre el suelo, manchando todo a su paso de color negro, así como se sentía su encontraba su corazón en aquel momento.


End file.
